bakugan chase!
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: all they just wanted to do was visit there lil happy bakugan but insted they got introuble yaoi and tiny hints of yuri belive me very tiny!


Neh! This Is my first bakugan fic! Please give me harsh reviews if you have to I really need them cause my spelling is week but my imagination is big!

At least that's what my writing teacher said.

Kara: guru! Stop making new stories and finish the others! Its not fair to the other readers! *chases guru and tries to drag her back to her other stories*

Me: no! I don't want to! Ill get back to them later! Im having writers block on the others and this popped up in my dreams! I must type it down! *runs from Kara-kun* well enjoy the story I worked hard on so yeah r&r! *runs* Kara:*pants* oh my gawd! She's fast! I must call in reinforcements! SHUN!

Shun: *pops up ninja style* what? You nearly blew my ears off.

Kara:*points* get her!

Shun: on it! *chases me*

Me: *cry's* why me!

* * *

It was summer and every one was going on a trip yes a trip a trip to….new vestroia! The war was over…for now and so Dan and his newly formed friends ren and fabia and there so called enemies who changed sides and joined the bakugan battle brawlers! "are we ready to go?" lync asked eagerness was written plain all over his face he was actually bouncing in excitement "call down lync! Its just a trip to new vestroia" Keith said trying to calm down the pink haired child. "but I cant help it! I love riding to place's!" "if you act like this before we get on the ship were im scared to find out what you do when were on the ship" mylene said trying not to imagine a hyper lync bouncing on a ship with his partner in crime hydron, when they were together they were a scary duo. "oh calm down mama mylene jeez, so you guys really had to work for ren? I mean he's kind of scrawny" shadow was having a conversation with gil and stoica. "yeah we did and how did you guys get out of that death trap of a realm?" yes I know that you guys want to know how did mylene, shadow, lync and volt survive the doom dimension, "ok well you see it was really weird me and mylene were just floating and then we just popped up in the doom dimension and there was volt and lync" shadow was now waving his hands around as if he could tell a story like that "and then it was different on how we were told it just looked like a jungle so we had to hunt for our food it was kinnda cool if you ask me" (ok every one take a chance to think of them as a jungle family like the Flintstones its funny yet scary at the same time) "ok so how did you guys get hydron then" gil asked to into the story to not ask questions. "oh see when we found the portal to new vestroia we saw hydron still in the ship but he was in a coma so after we took him to earth cause we knew they would help us and after a while he woke up and then it's a long emotional trip down there my friend" shadow said mouth parched from talking so much. "ok enough story time, its now trip time so come on" mylene said dragging off gil, shadow and stoica. "ok do you have every thing Alice?" alice's grandfather asked "yes grandfather" "how about clean bra and underwear?" alice turned bright red after she heard snickering coming from the other brawlers and shouted with pure imbursement, "GRANDFATHER! don't say things like that!" alice then started pounding her fragile fist upon her grandfathers chest. "ok ok im sorry oh and Daniels mother packed a lot of food for your trip so make it last ok?" said as every one bored the ship "ok sure thing! Bye!" dan said the first to get on the ship. "GOOD BYE! CYA LATER!" every one shouted as the ship went in motion and set off like a shooting star.

After the ship was in motion and every one unpacked there bags every one met up in the living room were lync and hydron were ruff housing on the living room floor "give it back lync!" hydron said tugging his Nintendo from lync as lync tugged back harder, "no! you took my favorite comb and never gave it back! I want payment!" lync said overly pissed from losing his comb, then volt stepped in and kneeled down to stop the two from fighting. "come on stop this nonsense and apologize to each other ok?" both lync and hydron blushed and did so. "we'll we'll be at new vestroia tomorrow so we might as well go to sleep ok?" dan said yawning as he walked to bed "yeah he's right night every one" runo said as she walked to her room and after the final goodnight and the last light went out every one was fast asleep dreaming of there happy reunion with there bakugan, they all couldn't wait even in there dreams. Hoping the night would end soon.

* * *

It was morning when the brawlers woke up and every one hurried to get bathed and dressed and eat as the ship's journey through the night was coming to an end as they headed back to new vestroia. As the ship landed every one was ready to see there beloved bakugan, "oh man I cant wait to see gorum again!" Julie shouted merrily jumping up and down, when the doors opened every one gazed in amassment at the beautiful glittering sea of the sparkling white beach, "hay… something isn't right.. Were are all the bakugan? This place is like a ghost town" dan said looking up and around as if they might be hiding for a surprise party. "nice observation dan nothing can get past you" mylene said sarcasm and irritation all over her face, not cause of dan but she was looking for elico she wanted to say she was sorry for throwing him out and tell him how much he meant to her she wanted to say that for so long it was just eating her up inside. She never felt the feeling of guilt before (omg.. Mylene?…guilt?….does not compute) "were are all the bakugan?" marucho said looking for preyas and elphie along with aquamose, "hay! What are cute little kids like yourself doing here?" a male in his early 20's said. He had long brown hair and narrow brown eyes, he was accompanied by 10 others who had short and long hair "uhm can you tell us were are all the bakugan?" marucho said getting off the platform and walking toward the stranger's. "heheh~ sure we can tell you but for a price" the main stranger eyed marucho hungrily his brown eyes mostly focused on the poor blonds lips "if its money you want then we don't have any so if you could" dan said walking up to marucho with ren, sun, keith and volt following "money? We don't want any money kid there's no use for it here" dan looked at the man suspiciously while ren took marucho's hand, "then may I ask what you want then?" dan said looking ready to book it. "hehehee~ we just want….a little relief!" the man quickly grabbed dan while his followers grabbed keith, shun, ren, marucho and volt. "w-what! Put me down!" the man tossed dan over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes "oh calm down after were finished we'll give the information you- AARRGG!" the man was dropped kicked by a teen that had red hair, green eyes that looked at least 17 and while the rest of the guys were taken out by a girl with green eye's and hair and a male with a mask that had green hair and eye's, they both looked the age as the boy with red hair. "back off!" the one who was holding keith wasn't going to give up without a fight as he began to reach for a dagger another male with black hair and red high lights soccer punched the guy along with a swift kick to the ribs, "touch him and I'll kill you!" the thugs ran for there lives after seeing the death in the male's eyes they really didn't want to get involved with that. "thanks man you really saved our bacon!" dan said about to hive the teen with read hair but instead was given a hug by the boy "dan…are you ok?" the boy asked "uhm yeah" dean said nervous after the hug he was given "shun! Are you alright? We should have come sooner" the girl said worry written all over her face as she examined shun by turning his cheek from left to right "yes we're so sorry!" the masked boy said joining the girl in her check up. "hay wait a sec!" shun managed to pull free from them "we never told you our names" the girl and boy looked at each other then back at shun with a hurt but laughing look "shun it pains me and Ingram that you don't remember your old partners" shun eye's went wide like they were going to pop out of his head "sk-skyress?..ingram" shun jumped on them embracing them in a big hug happy to see his old partners again "I cant believe its you guys!" ingram and skyress looked as if there were trying to hold back from doing something but they hugged shun any way and took in a deep breath of his sent and quickly let go. "so if that's skyress and ingram..then..drago?" drago smiled and nodded "all right! High five man!" drago high fived dan and gave him a quick hug along with taking in a quick smell of his sent "wow! Its you guys! Hay were are the others?" marucho said before getting jumped by a girl with long blond pigtail's and a two boys with blue hair and eyes both had short hair but one wore a blue cap and the other wore goggles over his head. "im right here marucho! Lil elphie is here now so don't be sad anymore deer!" elphin was smuggling him against her chest as marucho tried to get air, "let him go psycho babe! Come here marucho!" the boy with goggles said hugging marucho but not as tight as elphin. "aquamose! Im happy to see you!" "im happy to see you to marucho so give preyas a hug!" marucho peeled himself off of aquamose and tackled preyas as he gave him a big hug "I missed you so much!" marucho said holding his partner tightly as preyas head went in the crook of his neck hugging marucho slightly taking in his sweet sent "I did to lil buddy" "keith! Im so happy to see you again!" helios picked up keith and gave him a quick hug as well as taking in his sent (what is with all the sniffing?..kara:you're the one who made it) "haha! Im happy to! Helios! Come on! Put me down!" keith was laughing as he was picked off from the ground and spun around 3 or 5 times "come on lets get back on the ship" dan said leading them to the ship happily.

* * *

"wow! So were are the others?" Julie said looking for gorum "they will be here in 1... 2...3!" 11 boys burst in the door all looking at the age of 17 "Julie! Is Julie here!" a boy with tanned skin and brown hair and eyes came in looking left and right followed by a boy with large white hair that defied gravity by keeping a black head band on, he had narrow light gray eyes that seem to light up when he saw runo "gorum! Oh I missed you so! Like how have you been?" Julie jumped in gorums arms and he caught her and held her bridal style "oh im fine every things good I can see if your this hyper" Julie and gorum nudged nose like she did when he was in ball form "well hello runo its nice to see you again" runo finally realized who he was as she hugged him "tigrerra!" tigrerra hugged back "its nice to see you to" three boys with black hair came in after and they all had short hair but one had green high lights and the other had purple high lights. "Alice. it's so good to see you" alice smiled a smile that would light up the room as she hugged hydranoid "im glad that we're together again hydranoid I missed you" hydranoid smiled "I did to alice" ren got up and stared hard at the boy with green high lights "I-is that you?" ren said speechless as the boy with green high lights smiled and walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "yes ren its me" linehalt put a hand on ren's shoulder as ren wiped away a tear. "im happy to see you again linehalt" ace hugged the boy with purple high lights "you know who I am ace?" ace smiled "of course I do why would I forget my friend Percival?" after a lot of hugging and introductions every one sat down in silence till drago broke it by saying this. "why did you come here?" dan looked puzzled "uh duh! We missed you!" dan said hurt that his friend had asked that "why today though! Its not safe for you guys to be around us" every one said the same thing "why?" drago sighed "cause this is…mating season" every one paled. "what?" baron said "its mating season for the bakugan and humans sent has all the bakugan pheromone that attracts us. And in this size of you your all targets" nemus said patting baron on the head "but that doesn't explain why you guys look human" marucho said still shocked after the news "oh well this is what happens during heat season we turn human" every one was still pale "wait so…if your in heat and we have pheromones to attract you…then we…and you?" mira said unable to utter a word right. Drago nodded "yes if we stay here with you any more we might end up doing something we will regret" dan stood up and gave a stubborn face "so! We came here to see you and we're not leaving just cause of some season so there" the bakugan stared at dan blankly at dan "yeah I came a long way to get here and were not leaving!" runo got up next putting like dan "yeah us to!" then every one got up and followed dan and runo. All the bakugan looked at each other and laughed "wow your all stubborn like dan, you guy's hang out to much… but alright you can stay" every one cheered "ok ingram help me make dinner?"

* * *

Shun said happy to stay with his partners, "ok sure" after shun and ingrum disappeared into the kitchen every one decided to play a game. Dan started off first "ok drago truth or dare" drago hesitated and spoke "knowing you I think ill pick truth" dan smirked "I hoped you would say that" drago gulped and his face paled "oh crap" dan laughed "if you had to witch of us would you have kids with?' drago soon got his color back "well that's a no brainier" drago leaned close to dan so they were face to face and dan blushed "if it had to be..it would be YOU..dan kuso" dan's face was so red that he could put a tomato to shame. "uhm.. Really?" dan said not paying any attention to the others in the room till lync coughed "uhm excuse me but can we focus here?" dan and drago pulled apart really fast and sat down blushing "ok then lync truth or dare?" drago said coughing "dare!" lync was a little to hyper to answer. "ok I dare you and hydron to have a make out session for 5min" lync paled and blushed a little after hearing that "uhm… your serious?" drago nodded "yes lync im serious" lync and hydron blushed as they inched forward to each other lync was the first to make a move as he gently cupped hydron's face and pulled him in for the kiss, hydron was blushing like mad but relaxed a bit as lync's tongue was exploring his wet cavern gently and then started tongue wrestling, volt was in the middle who was blushing like mad as a tent started to form in his pants. "uhm guy's that's enough" drago said lync and hydron pulled away blushing like crazy as drago coughed "ok its my turn right? Uhm mylene you go next" mylene thought it over "since you cant do much damage with this ill go with truth" mylene knew lync, she knew he would make her do something embarrassing or humiliating to get a laugh so she planed ahead "uhm… who are you attracted to of the same sex?" mylene said it as calm as she could but she just wanted to kick lync's ass "mira" when the left her lips she blushed and every one paled. Mylene was attracted to mira, and mira said nothing but blush after a quick recovery and a few coughs here and there they were fine "ok then my turn gus truth or dare?" gus was bored so he did a really dumb thing "I pick dare" every one gasped, every one played truth or dare with mylene and knew what was going to happen so keith stepped in "come on gus lets be reasonable ok?" gus didn't play truth or dare with mylene so he wasn't the slightest scared "why?" "to late keith! Gus I dare you to strip fully" gus face was half pale and half red "what! Come on!" gus said hopping she would pick another dare but failed miserly. "nope you got to do it like it or not" mylene said smirking wider and wider as he begged " aarg! Fine!" gus started with his jacket then his boots and socks then he took off his pants and his shirt. Every one was shocked to see gus in blue frilly panties for girls and a bra to match his panties. Vulcan had a nose bleed so big it sprout out like a gazer impact that caused him to faint, gus had a nice body for it too his firm cute butt his pale buttery skin his large green eyes and his soft pink skin it all matched him well with the panties and bra even vulcan thought so too. "come on gus the panties and bra as well" gus blushed "do you get some kick out of this!" mylene held up her camera ready to snap shots of him "as a matter of fact I do this is my lil fetish of mine" every one paled "well you guy's always wanted to know" as gus pulled down the last of his clothes and mylene was done snapping like a mad woman. "ok you can put your clothes back on" mylene said with a full memory of a naked gus every one had grumbling belly's "wow what time is it?" volt said "uhm…3:40...wow didn't shun and ingrum start at 1:00?" gus said putting his shirt back on "yeah he did lets go see what's up ok?" dan said running to the kitchen as every one followed. "ah! Ah! Ingrum oh god ingrum~! There! Hit it again!" dan blushed as he heard the voice of shun in an erotic manner. "uhm guys? Did you hear that?" dan said blushing like mad and stared at the closed door "yeah" every one said at the same time "ah! Ingrum! Ah love you, love you! Ah! More!" that was shun "that's it shun tell me again tell me you want more" and ingrum "more! Please ah! Give me more~! Please I wanna cum! I wanna cum! Make me cum hard please! Ah!" were having sex "oh my god" volt said scared to open the door but skyress looked pissed as hell so she burst into the kitchen despite warning's and saw the most unbelievable sight ever. Shun was bent over on the table covered in sweat and pre cum with a shocked but daze look on his face and ingrum fully inside of shun no shirt and only in pants. "you basterd! Ingrum we all agreed we would not do any thing!" hawktor said pissed as hell "well I couldn't help myself… he was in an apron" all the bakugan looked at each other and all hell broke lose drago grabbed dan and yelled "well if he was able to do that to shun! Then we should be able to do that to our partners as well" the brawlers was in the back ground looking shocked and confused and scared for deer virginity "….danm you shun"

After the fight was broken up and every thing was calm again but it was very quiet "ack! Skyress! don't grope me! While we're eating!" shun said jumping up from the table "well he was able to touch you I want to as well" skyress said as innocent as ever that scared shun a little bit "so uhm….ace…. Wanna take a bath together" Percival said nervous taking over his body ace only smiled "sure baron wanna come with?" baron got the message "sure! don't we have one of those huge bath tubs? How about all the boys go first and the girls go next?" none of the brawlers wanted to be alone with there bakugan after the incident. It was going to be a long, long night for every one.

* * *

Me: *cry's in midori, dan and keith's arms* they were so mean midori-neechan! They chased and chased me! I was so scared!

Keith: any one who scares her again answers to my fist! Got it!

Kara: like I care!

Dan: well guru-chan hopes you all like the story so wait for next chapter ok desu? *blows every one kisses*

Drago: DAN! *chases dan*

Dan: O_O uh oh! *runs for virginity

Guru-please read and review


End file.
